Balkar Falco
Balkar Falco is a Kel Dor guardian, starfighter pilot and entrepreneur. Collected and confident, Balkar is deeply fascinated with technology like most Kel Dorians though he feels he has always been better at it and sometimes isn't afraid to talk about it. Always seen with his black breath mask and black eye goggles, his choice of clothing is generally pants with a long sleeve shirt and a tactical vest. Biography From the planet Dorin, Balkar Falco was born into your typical middle class galactic family who worked for a living. His father; Druun was a ship mechanic for hire at the local starport and his mother; Shalee was a merchant, selling local plants and herbs from a small shop. However one thing stood out about Balkar and that was his silver iris'. Traditionally a sign in Kel Dor culture that a person was force sensitive Balkar was taken taken the Baron Do Sages when he was ten by his parents. Secretly they had hoped that Balkar could be taught in their ways and raised to be a great predictor and influential man and then come home one day to make the rich as other Baron Do Sages did for noble Kel Dor families, but things did not work out so well. From the beginning Balkar did not like the training nor the attitude of his teacher (Krel Troon) and became well noted for running off and exploring the planet instead of focusing on his studies. It was by the age of 12 that during an heated debate as to whether Balkar was even force sensitive that heated words were exchanged and Balkar called the Baron Do Sages "dumb" and "useless" and was promptly dismissed from their training. To upset to face his parents who had heard of his dismissal and sent a rather nasty holo-message to him, Balkar took his belongings and headed off to a starport. It was at the local starport that he met a Bothan smuggler, Darven kre'lya. Darven was a rarity among his people, as Bothan smugglers were far and few and himself having started off at a young age and feeling a small pitty for the young Kel Dor, took Balkar in as a mechanic and weapons maintenance crew member, teaching him the ropes as they went along. It was over the next several years that Balkar grew and served on the Fiery Edge, a heavily modified Mobquet medium transport. By the time that he was 16 Balkar was a ship's gunner and was going down on the surface as a lookout and information collector. When he was 17 during a rather botched data gathering raid against a rival smuggling group Balkar went above and beyond in protecting Darven after his bodyguard was killed in action and because of that, he was made Darven's new bodyguard. Darven himself taught Balkar combat techniques, ship piloting and smuggling from that point taking the young man in from what was once just a sympathy employee to treating him like a son. At the age of 22 Darven's operation had grown fully and Balkar had been his second hand man for a full year at this point, helping them run smuggling operations against the Empire to bring supplies to the Rebellion. But one night word got sent out that Balkar's parents were dead and not under the best circumstances. Troubled by the message Balkar convinced Darven to head to Dorin so they could investigate and Balkar could bury his parents. It was once they got their and began talking to local authorities, especially the Kel Dor Guardians that he discovered that an overzealous rival smuggling group had put a hit out on his family in an attempt to send a message to Darven's group. From that point Balkar became depressed and resigned his commission with Darven and the Fiery Edge, coming back home and wallowing over the thought that his actions caused his parents death, even though they hadn't spoken in years. Armed with the knowledge that Darven has promised to hunt down the killers, Balkar was out and about again after two months of seclusion. From there rumors of his adventures had reached the ears of the Kel Dor Guardians and he was actively sought after until he accepted their offer, and now he serves as a protector of his homeworld, armed with all that he learned over the early years of his life, still learning as he went and with a purpose to never let other innocents get hurt if he could stop it. Category:Individuals Category:Individual Stubs Category:Kel Dor